Delta V
Delta V is a comet in outer space, where the Golden Weapons landed after destroying the Mega Weapon. Upon failing to obtain Lloyd's Golden Power, The Overlord sent the Nindroids to the comet to collect the weapons, which would allow him to construct his Golden Armor, and turn him into the Golden Master. History Wrong Place, Wrong Time After the Ninja used the Golden Weapons to destroy Garmadon's Mega Weapon, they combined together and shot into space, landing on the comet, Delta V. Codename: Arcturus After Lloyd gave away his Golden Power to the Ninja, the Overlord decided to go after the only thing that could turn him into the Golden Master: the Golden Weapons. Titled "Project Arcturus," his plan was to launch a Nindroid manned rocket into outer space, locate the comet and return with the Golden Weapons. The Ninja were able to find out his plan just in time, and stowed away on the ship as it launched into space. The Void The Nindroid Ship rocketed through space and was on target to the comet. As they detached the supplemental boosters and prepared for entry, the Ninja managed to find space suits and escape onto the outside of the ship. Nindroids immediately exited the ship and began to battle the Ninja. As the ship was about to enter, Cryptor ordered that they take the ship through the tail of the comet. The huge chunks of ice from the comet's tail knocked all the Nindroids off the ship, but the Ninja managed to hang on. The ship barely avoided the mountainous, spikey terrain and came ploughing into the surface of the comet; with the Ninja landing a short distance away. The Ninja awoke to find the Nindroid Ship deserted, so they took a Rover and headed off to find the Weapons. After a short drive, they found a cave that the Golden Weapons had landed in. They quickly snuck inside to see the Nindroids trying to collect the gold. As they hid and planned their next move, Jay noticed a glowing, extra-terrestrial bug flying around. Wu radioed in, telling them to beware of the alien life, but the message was distorted and they couldn't understand him. A huge swarm of the parasites began to gather around them and only then did they receive the message. When they realized that the bugs could eat through metal, the Ninja start running and shouting in panic, attracting the attention of all the Nindroids, who quickly loaded up the gold and left. The Ninja began to chase down the Nindroid convoy on the edge of a huge ravine. After taking out multiple rovers with the help of the parasites, they stole the ship's launch key from Cryptor. But upon arriving back at the ship, they found it completely destroyed by the parasites. They then look up to see Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids using their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with the golden weapons. Stranded on the comet with no means of return, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and were not coming back home. The Titanium Ninja The Ninja are at a loss and are stranded on the comet with no means of return. However after the wise words from Wu began to sink in, they realize that they might have a chance. Combining all of their skill-sets, they work together to build a half decent rocket ship out of the remains of Arcturus. After the Ninja boarded the rocket, Zane was plugged in and they rocketed off into Space, leaving Delta V far behind. As they began re-entry into Ninjago, neither the ship nor Zane's power source could take the pressure, so they exited and used their Elemental Shields. They soon landed safely in their vehicles and were ready for the showdown with the Overlord. Description The comet appears to be made up of ice and rock, just like comets in the real world. It has a very rough, rugged terrain, full of giant stalagmites and huge chunks of ice. There also appears to be caves, like the one the Golden Weapons landed in. Life Forms Only one extra-terrestrial life form has currently been discovered on Delta V. A parasite which feeds on metal alloys. It looks just like a beetle, but has four legs, glowing red eyes, glowing yellow mandibles and a green glowing color on it's forewings. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 3: Rebooted *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Notes *At some point in time, a chunk of Delta V broke off and landed as a meteorite in Ninjago. Scientists discovered the fossilized remains of an alien parasite embedded within it. Gallery Delta V 1.jpg|Delta V hurtiling through space File:Delta_V_Map.jpg|The Nindroid Ship tracking the comet Nindroid Ship Delta V.JPG|The Nindroids prepare for entry Nindroid Ship Delta V Tail.JPG|The Ninja ride the Nindroid Ship as it enters through the tail of the comet Nindroid Ship Delta V Surface.JPG|The Nindroids fly through the rugged terrain Nindroid Ship Delta V Surface 2.JPG|The crashed Nindroid ship on the surface of Delta V Delta V Cave 1.JPG|The Cave the Golden Weapons landed in Delta V Cave 2.JPG|Inside of the Cave Delta V Parasite 1.JPG|The Ninja examin the Parasite Delta V Parasite 2.JPG|The Parasites attack the Nindroid Rover 1936154892562d88b_w.jpg|The Ninja on Delta V pl:Kometa Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:Golden Weapons Category:Locations